User blog:DracSavage/DSChallenge I: Showdown
This season of DS Challenge will put 8 different shows to the test to find out which one is the ultimate show Real World: CT, Jordan, Ashley M, Jenna AYTO?: Devin, Nelson, Tori, Kam EOTB UK: Ashley C, Joss, Kayleigh, Melissa Big Brother: Corey, Da'Vonne, Natalie, Paulie EOTB US: Cory, Jasmine, Lexi, Tor'i The Challenge: Brandon, Cara, Nicole R, Raphy Road Rules: Abram, Shane, Tina, Veronica Champs vs Stars: Booby, Casper, LoLo, Louise Episode 1: Winners: Real World Last Place: Road Rules Voted In: Big Brother Showdown: Corey & Natalie vs Shane & Veronica Eliminated: Corey & Natalie Episode 2 Winners: EOTB UK Last Place: AYTO? Voted In: Champs vs Stars Showdown: Booby & LoLo vs Nelson & Tori Eliminated: Nelson & Tori Episode 3 Winners: The Challenge Last Place: Big Brother Voted In: EOTB US Showdown: Cory & Lexi vs Da'Vonne & Paulie Eliminated: Da'Vonne & Paulie Episode 4 Winners: EOTB UK Last Place: Road Rules Voted In: AYTO? Showdown: Abram & Tina vs Devin & Kam Eliminated: Abram & Tina Episode 5 Winners: Real World Last Place: EOTB UK Voted In: AYTO? Showdown: Devin & Kam vs Joss & Melissa Eliminated: Devin & Kam Episode 6 Winners: Road Rules Last Place: The Challenge Voted In: Real World Showdown: Cara & Raphy vs CT & Jenna Eliminated: Cara & Raphy Episode 7 Winners: The Challenge Last Place: EOTB UK Voted In: EOTB US Showdown: Cory & Jasmine vs Joss & Kayleigh Eliminated: Cory & Jasmine Episode 8 Winners: Champs vs Stars Last Place: Road Rules Voted In: The Challenge Showdown: Brandon & Nicole R vs Shane & Veronica Eliminated: Shane & Veronica Episode 9: Winners: EOTB US Last Place: Champs vs Stars Voted In: Real World Showdown: CT & Ashley vs Casper & LoLo Eliminated: Casper & LoLo Episode 10 Winners: Real World Last Place: The Challenge Voted In: EOTB UK Showdown: Brandon & Nicole R vs Joss & Melissa Eliminated: Joss & Melissa Episode 11 Winners: EOTB UK Last Place: EOTB US Voted In: Champs vs Stars Showdown: Booby & Louise vs Lexi & Tor'i Eliminated: Lexi & Tor'i Finale Results: 3rd: EOTB UK- Kayleigh slowed the team down alot, plus they couldn't solve puzzles fastly 2nd: Champs vs Stars- Started out with a strong lead. There endurance level was good and they could easily solve puzzles. They also had good teamwork, however eating & a 2 to 4 face off did them no help. 1st: Real World: All 4 kept a good pace and killed it in the endurance portion, CT & Ashley took over for puzzles, Jordan & CT took over for eatinv, and Jenna did her thing in the final. They had a lot of arguments running the final, but all motivated each other to win, thus them becoming the 1st champs of DSChallenge! Reunion In attendance: Ashley C, Ashley M, Booby, Brandon, Casper, Cory, CT, Jenna, Jordan, Joss, Kayleigh, Lexi, LoLo, Louise, Melissa, Nicole R, Tor'i Events: -LoLo got into a heated argument with Booby & Louise because she feels that she deserved to be in that final as she had already went to elimination and called Louise a "P**** B****!" Argument lasted for quite some time. -Booby & Melissa's hookup was discussed, Booby said he knew Melissa was using him and he allowed it to happen because he knew he could beat her in a final and "What guy says no to quick p****" -Cory discussed being a Father & his gameplay -Ashley C & Cory's beef was brought up and they got into a heated argument threatening to whoop each other's ass -Kayleigh and Ashley M had a debate over if Ashley deserved a win or not. Ashley shut Kayleigh down in a heart beat. It was a fast argument -The finalists discussed how this final was very physically and mentally challenged, it was revealed that Kayleigh had actually collapsed during the final which was never aired & how they had to stop the final because her -The theme of Season 2 was announced as "Battle Grounds" and the cast was shooketh, it was revealed that calls have recently started going out for that season! I will make a blog post about that. Category:Blog posts